1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an input buffer, and more specifically, to an input buffer free from cross point skews.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input buffers are commonly used in a wide variety of digital circuits. There are also several types of input buffers. Single-ended input buffers have a single input signal applied to a buffer to actuate the buffer to transit when a first input signal transits through a predetermined voltage level. A single-ended input buffer may also compare the first input signal with a reference voltage, so that a transition occurs at the output of the input buffer when the first input signal crosses the reference voltage. There are also complementary input buffers, where a pair of complementary signals causes the output of the buffer to transit when one of the pair of complementary signals crosses the level of the other input signal.
These types of input buffers are generally adopted in digital circuits to perform a number of useful functions, such as providing a high input impedance which prevents undue loading coupled to their inputs. They can also provide conditioning signals applied to internal circuits so that internal signals may have well defined logic levels and transition characteristics. Notwithstanding the benefits provided by input buffers, they are not free from side effects. For example, input buffers may be utilized as delay cells for propagating signals in a high speed digital circuitry, but if undesirable cross point skews occur, this will induce a large current.